Ella's Love Story
by GoddessOfArchitecture
Summary: Ella, a girl who lives in the attic of the school library. A girl who hasn't been noticed by the cool people. She's barely noticeable. But here comes a boy with warm brown eyes, and changes her whole life. A mysterious boy who has the same backstory as she does. Probably going to be a whole series. One shot for now. Tylla or TysonxElla. I'm using a new couple because I'm cool


**One shot aboard! If you want me to make a series of these Tylla (pronounced Tai-la) then pm me. This is for, well, this is for having a very long writer's block for probably a whole entire month. I'm so sorry. :(**

**REMEMBER! THIS MIGHT TURN INTO A SERIES! SO MAYBE YOU COULD FOLLOW IT!**

**heheh**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

* * *

Ella's POV (aged 16)

This is not how imagined high school to be nowadays. With all the teens becoming all cliché? Yeah. Not exactly what I imagined. Especially when I fell for a boy by the name of Tyson. I'm going a little too fast, right? Yeah. Thought so. Let's start from the very beginning.

Hi there, my name is Ella Brookely. My last name nearly sounds like the word 'book', I know. I'm used to other people saying that to me. But who cares now? I'm proud. So anyways, everyday I'd get teased and pushed around by other girls. Boys would become rough on me. Probably would've given me a black eye every once and a while. And that was simply how my life went.

You see, I'm not such a popular girl. Well, not in that section, meaning that I am not popular in the socialising area. I've always been popular in the 'nerd' section, what my fellow classmates would've called it. Most of the time I'd be the one who sat at the back of class. Probably the only one who was listening to every word that the teacher was saying. And during my free period, I'd go to the library and just read there. It's like my home. Wait, it _is_ my home. Literally. I literally live on top of the library, in the attic. That's where my parents secretly hide me in. I have no idea why, or how I got there, but I'm guessing that it was a very important situation, and I respect their decision for doing that.

I make my own food for when it is time for me to eat. I have to knit clothing, or even steal some clothing, just to provide for myself. I have to go to the lake everyday to rehydrate myself. My life is such a mess. But that's what other people think.

I checked my Anaconda backpack to see if I had left anything in the attic. Nope. Wasn't really surprised either. I let out a sigh. Why? Because this was the first day of Grade 10, the grade where everything becomes really not normal. I shake my head to concentrate what I'm doing. I shouldn't let those thoughts wander into my mind. It's quite distracting.

"When you always think of one thing too much, stop. Because if it keeps going, it might destroy you," I quoted in a barely audible whisper. I have this habit for letting out little quotes. I even make some myself. In the attic, I paint quotes on the walls for me to remember and to help me with my life. They are pretty much experiences that happened to me during my life.

I opened the trapdoor, which led down towards the huge library waiting below. I got down by getting my ladder, and slid it down until it hit the bottom of the ground. Whenever the ladder goes down, it always makes these small clicks which reminded me of the work of screws twisting away into the solid. I took out a copper coloured key from my pocket and locked my trapdoor leading to the attic. The soft click is musically homely to me. But to others, they think it's a ghost upstairs trying to haunt them and the rest. They are paranoid. "There are the paranoiac people. They just think using their wits, but they do not actually believe without explaining." There goes another quote.

I started to grip my way down the ladder. Each metal grip holder felt cold against my hands. It has been a long time since I've touched any of these things. And oh how I missed the feeling of my light, pink skin connect to it. It reminded me so much of one of my friends, Leo, who was now a very famous engineer who invented things to provide the world.

When I was about half way down, I took a great big look of the whole entire library. I smiled for a bit, remembering that this was my home. I flutter my eyes shut softly and smell the smell of finely sliced up wood. This is such a relaxing, calming place- I just wonder why teenagers don't like the library!

I opened my eyes again, and scampered down the rest of the remaining handles. I slowly put down the ladder and hit behind a huge stack of book, where no one can see it except me. I smiled again at my work, and scurried to the large, mahogany doors. I was using the same key again. I carefully slipped the keys into the keyhole and turned it clockwise until it clicked open, just like the trapdoor.

The only person who knows about how I live in the attic is the principal, who was very good friends of my parents. He allowed me to stay in the attic to live there. I've heard that he had done it because he owed my parents big time. That gets me thinking. Hmm? What did my parents do to make him owe him a big time? I shake my head and opened the door. I looked around if any students have arrived early. Of course not. This was the first day of Grade 10. Of course they'd just be late so they can be realised as rebels. I don't see any signs of silhouettes, so hurry outside to the cold, empty hall.

* * *

It is now time for class. I'm in homeroom right now. There is nothing much to say when you're the only student in class, the teacher tapping his blue pen away on his desk while staring at you at the same time. I gulp a little, and slouch back into my chair. Even though I'm the one if the smartest pupils in the whole school, I still get bad looks from the teachers. I sometimes understand why, though. I always seem to correct them every single time they make a mistake. They'd get frustrated and growl at me. So that makes everyone hate me.

More students started to pile in, and as expected, they were late and dressed up as complete rebels. And by rebels, I mean dressed up in such inappropriate clothing, and if you looked from behind them, you'd probably think they were drunk twenty year olds. I try not to scowl. "It might ruin your face." I thought inside my head, not wanting to risk getting teased at. All the girls wore what was most expected; short skirts or shorts and very, very tight see-through blouses. I don't like them. I really don't. They are just nasty. Even if they have the beauty of Aphrodite, their 'lovingness' is no match to the Greek goddess of love.

And this is when things become more interesting.

My head snaps towards the door way. And there, stood one of the cutest boys I've ever seen in my life. My heart was pounding and my face flushed red. Feeling quite embarrassed of myself, I looked down to my desk not saying a word at all. I couldn't quite forget that shaggy, ashy, blonde hair, or those chocolate warm eyes that seem to comfort you every time you look into them. No, Ella, no. You mustn't do this. You'll get distracted. "Love is eternal life." Another quote. What? Where in the world did that come from. I have no idea what an act of love is whatsoever, but seriously? How can such thing like that pass over my brain like that?

"Errherrm. Class," The teacher, Mr. Geraldson, says out loudly using his thick, old, American-styled accent. "I'd like to introduce you all to Mr Tyson Poseidon Jackson. He is a new student in this class, so please. Treat him in respect like all students want to be treated like." He turns to Tyson. "You boy, go and sit in front of Ella over there. She's a really smart student. If you have any questions to ask, ask her, not me." I hear my heart pounding loudly in my chest that I think he could also hear it too. My face felt burning hot.

"Oh hey, Ella," he greets, and gives me a lopsided smile. That smile reminds me of someone I know of. Snap. It reminds me of Percy Jackson, one of the most famous people in the whole entire world. "Hey, umm." He scratches his neck sheepishly. "Can you, like, you know, show me around? Or can I sit with you at lunch?"

I looked around our classroom and saw girls swooning their way over to him. All the boys weren't really glaring. They grinned at him. I even heard a few whispers like, "New, strong teammate for football," or ",looks like we have a winner." I turn back to him and nodded my head curtly. "Sure," I said shyly. "You can sit with me. Although, when I look around, I already see many students wanting to sit beside you." I wish that I hadn't said that.

"It's okay. I want to sit with you, though." I look into his eyes and say that he was telling it through truthfully. I feel like I'm in a daze just by staring. I didn't realise he was talking to me. He was blabbing about how he wanted to be an engineer/blacksmith. He was really interesting to listen. He sounded like a sweet boy that I couldn't help but grin at him.

It was finally the end of the thirty minute period, and we were released to get set for our next classes. But every time I reached a classroom, every time I look at the teacher, every time I wrote things down in my notebook, I couldn't get Tyson's face out of my mind. I've fallen under his charm. For maybe others, it would be a bad thing to happen to. But for me, I feel happy. He is already considered my friend. I have never a friend in my whole life. All except for the library I have lived since forever.

"Did you see that new boy?" I was waiting in lunch line, trying to ignore the fact that two girls behind are gossiping about Tyson.

"I. Know. Right!? He looks so cute! I hope Mackenzie doesn't get the boy this year. That'd be a shame." Talking about the famous Mackenzie Stilton? Why would they talk about her? Oh yes, I forgot, because she's the most popular girl in school. That's why.

The two girls' tacky Californian accents were very annoying by this stage, and I tried restraining myself not to strangle them as they talked more and more and more. They were talking all about bad things that would happen to him in this school, which is very irrelevant and unnecessary. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I yelled for the first time in my life.

"Stop it right now!" The girls stopped blabbing about and stared at me, taken aback. "Stop it right now," I repeat, "You shouldn't be talking about him that way. Of course he's going to survive this school of that's what you're talking about. And if you're talking about how he isn't going to survive, well then, I don't think he'd appreciate it if you talk like that in your stupid voices!" I was huffing and puffing, and apparently the girls looked like they were about to cry. I didn't mean it. But they sure deserve to get a taste of their own medicine.

I got my lunch tray and headed myself straight out of the cafeteria, raising my chin up defiantly. That was when something hit me. Not literally, but in my mind. I have never, ever defended anyone in my whole life. It was always me who was lucky enough to get defended by another person. But I'm acting serious right now. How can I already defend some _boy_, who I just met, and just defend him like he's my own responsibility? This is why I hate tenth grade. Full of dramatic teens everywhere. I wish the world would be made better than this.

I made it outside, where fresh air blew through my short, red hair. This is my usual spot where I sit down. I'm such a relaxing girl. And whenever I'm outside, I feel like a bird flying through the skies, if I shut my eyes close. I imagine myself to be a harpy. I close my eyes and smile. A harpy who lives in a library and helps heroes when they need help. I silhouettes of the heroes standing aboard. One female who looked about thirteen, and two boys, who were at least 180cm tall in height.

"So..."

The voice startles me and I open my eyes quickly. The voice shouldn't really startle me, since it sounded musically, comforting and sweet, but at this moment, feeling all relaxed and calm, it was definitely the time to jump back. I jumped back so hard, that my body was scarcely off the silver bench. I turn around to face Tyson.

"Er. Sorry." He looked at me shyly, yet again. "Sorry," he mused again, clearing his throat, "I was out of line. You should really not do that. It scared me that you were about to fall off. Are you okay?"

I nod my head a little and adjusted myself so it showed him that I was fine. "I'm fine," I said, just in case he didn't get the hint. "You're here to sit next to me, right?"

He laughs, like he's teasing himself. "Yeah. Well, you said didn't you? I was just coming into the cafeteria and I saw you running outside to here. I grabbed my lunch quickly so I could not lose you. So, what were you running from?" He plopped himself next to me and started eating his chicken wrap.

"I'm not running from anything," I snort. "I never run. Unless I have to."

He raises two eyebrows and motions his hand in a 'go on' type of way.

"Well," I continue, "there were these two girls makings fuss about this boy." _Do not hesitate to tell him_, a part my brain chastises me. "So I yelled at them for being so untruthful. They said the boy wouldn't survive the school. They also talked about how attractive he was. I don't know why, but I felt like defending the boy." There was a long pause after that, and we stayed in simple silence. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were like an earthquake, but his calm body hid the rage in his eyes ever so slightly.

"Who were they talking about?" he asks.

"I shouldn't really tell...-"

"-C'mon, Ella! You can trust me. I think."

"Well... They were talking about..." I looked into his quaking eyes. "They were talking about you, and I just felt like defending. Sorry if I mess things up. I know you're strong enough to handle situations like me. I couldn't help it. They were talking about my friend." I start tugging the ends of my fiery hair, one of the habits I usually do when I'm nervous.

His raging eyes slowly dissipated, and stayed cool like the still ocean. I see his thick, pink lips tug upwards into a small smile.

"There's no need to be sorry," he says coolly, "It's very nice to consider you as a friend. I've never really gotten any friends in my whole life." I was surprised.

"Are you serious right now?" I exclaim. "Everyone is always wanting to be your friend ever since you arrived at this very school! Unbelievable!"

He looks at me sadly. "It's true, El." I was also surprised of the instant nickname. He tells some of his childhood. "I was thrown in the trash when I was at least one year old, or maybe even younger. I cried and cried everyday. I had no family. No one to look after me. Someone told be that I would have died after a long time. But I had -not really friends- but dogs who treated me like their own child. They fed me left over food in the garbage. At night time, they'd leave me alone in the alleyway inside a small box. I was finally about five years. I of course had clothing every year each time a grew one centimetre. I'm so lucky, my brother would tell me. That's when my brother found me. I am a really tall boy when I was five. All the food where super food that the dogs naturally knew. My brother brought me to his family. And that's when it happened, I met my biological father. My brother's biological father is also my father. You know why? My father knew me when his eyes landed on me. He knew me. We even took a test to see if it was true. It was. After that, my father told me that my name was Tyson Jackson. He brought me to school..." He looked over the hills near our school. "That's when it all happened. The students at Goode High weren't so nice. They _aren't_ nice. They bullied me. I was no one's friend. They teased me about how I had only one eye. Of course that was just a joke. I got hurt on the eye on day... But that doesn't matter. They teased me about how I was so tall at some early age. My brother, Percy Jackson, protected me from them. We played a game called 'Kill the Monsters' which were the bullies, of course. And now I'm here in this new school. I don't have Percy anymore. He's married to a pretty girl called Annabeth." He laughed out loud. "I called her a pretty girl. I actually had a little crush on her. But now I know that Percy is the one for her. They even have a child named Sara. And that's pretty much my story."

I grinned, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Everyone will have happy endings when they deserve it," I quoted, while whispering in his ear during the hug.

"Hey, Ella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you. For listening."

"You're welcome." And we were entangled into another hug.

* * *

Ella's POV (aged 20)

Tyson laughed out. I knew that he remembered that memory as clear as day. We were walking in Central Park, our hands were entrapped with each other. My body was leaned against him. Our warmth for each other kept me hot from the icy, cold air. It was nice company. Very nice.

We stopped at our favourite place, a secret lake we had found behind the green bushes. We sat down across from the lake and laid down our picnic we were holding in our hands just before. I scattered the plates on the ground and started pulling out our plates.

"You look so beautiful."

I blush and continue passing out our food onto each one of our plates.

"C'mon, El. Let's eat."

We dug into our hot, roasted chicken and some chips with it. Our beverage was homemade lemonade. It was very tasty, maybe because it was Tyson's mother who had cooked it just for us two.

"I love you," he said gently from across.

I smiled and looked into his eyes and grinned widely. "I love you too, Tyls. I love you forever."

We closed in for a kiss of a life time. A blissful kiss.

And I am forever happy being here with my boyfriend, Tyson Jackson.

* * *

**Okay! Geez! I don't know how to end things. I usually just end it with anything. Not dramatic endings like that one.**

**REMEMBER! FOLLOW IT BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE A WHOLE ENTIRE SERIES OF THESE ONESHOTS!**

**If you liked it, fave. If you want probably more, follow. And if you want to give me any feedback, review. And as always**

**Stay happy- GOA**


End file.
